


How Do We Start?

by SusieBeeca



Series: Rhotile [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Conjoined Twins, Cunnilingus, F/F, G-Spot, Illustrations, Nervous Sex, PWP, Synesthesia, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, body image issues, first time oral, illustrated fanfic, really not much plot, tentadicks, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieBeeca/pseuds/SusieBeeca
Summary: Now that the dust has settled, Rhodonite and the Twins of Rutile decide to sneak away for a night or two...Though this is technically a sequel/companion piece toA Simple Truth, this story is a PWP so you hopefully won't have to read that to understand this! All you do have to know is that a) they've had sex once before, b) they were drunk while doing so, and c) "tearing the veil" is the Gem equivalent of "pop the cherry". ;)





	1. Warming up

“La-aaaars?”

He sighed and folded his magazine. He could tell by the sing-song way she’d pulled his name into two syllables that she had a favour in mind. “What is it, Rhodonite?”

She coughed nervously. Her smile was bright, but it looked like she had a bit of a fib working about in her head. “I was just wondering…”

"Yeah?"

“See, um, here's the thing." With a hand rubbing the back of her neck, she mumbled to the floor "I’m… a little worn-down. Kind of tired. Is there a place I can sleep?”

The magazine slipped from his grasp. “What?! I thought gems didn’t need to sleep!”

“No, we don’t _need_ to, but it sounds relaxing!” Eyes to the side and her fingertips bumping together, she went on: “So um, I, I thought… maybe… you might, somewhere in this house, have a… spare bed?”

After a second or two, he rose to his feet and walked up to her. His grin was growing. “A bed, huh?”

“Yup! Oh, and preferably somewhere with a door. That locks,” she added, only meeting his eye for a second. “It’s, um… My anxiety is just so terrible, y’know? I don’t think I could fall asleep unless I know I’m absolutely safe! Ha ha…”

“Really.”

“Mm-hm. You know how I get.”

His smile turned into an outright smirk. “Yup. I do know how you get.”

Sweat was leaking into the edges of her hair, and she quickly smudged it away. She was looking at him with her upper eyes, but her lower ones were darting about like pinballs. Just as Lars was about to break the silence, she threw her hands over her head and shrieked “Okay! Okay! I’m lying! You got me!!”

He faltered back, stunned at that explosion of emotion. “Jeez, Rho!”

“Well I’m sorry, but you dragged it out of me!”

“What, by looking at you?!”

She made a gurgling noise and put all four hands over her face, and Lars felt a pang of pity when he noticed her arms shaking. “Hey, hey, it’s okay,” he said uncertainly, wondering if he should pat her on the shoulder or just stay put. He opted for the latter. “Look, you saw me with my pants around my ankles once---you don’t have to be embarrassed about anything in front of me.”

Eventually her fingers parted and one pinprick of a pupil stared out at him. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” Then he paused, churning over the words before he picked out what he hoped were the right ones. “Uh… we do have a spare room, and you don’t have to tell me what you want it for if you don’t want to.” As her other hands lowered, he rolled his eyes and smirked at something just behind her. “But I can see a conjoined shadow in the doorway, and I got a feeling its owners might want to use the bed with you.”

~

“Go on, it’s all yours.”

Lars braced himself; most people who were offered this room burst out laughing at the cartoon character wallpaper, but then again, the Off-Colours weren’t like ‘most people’, were they? He watched with some apprehension as Rhodonite stepped in first, cautiously moving her feet about as if worried there might be landmines beneath the carpet. After edging her way to the bookcase, she picked out a dusty old copy of ‘National Topographic’ and began thumbing through it, eyes wide.

Oddly enough, the Twins seemed even more nervous than Rhodonite. Lars shifted around uncomfortably, waiting for them to move... then put his hand on the small of Left Rutile’s back, giving her a gentle push. Instead of moving, though, Left reached up to clasp her sister’s hand and peeked over her shoulder.

“This is… all for us?” she asked him, astounded.

He screwed his lips to the side. “That’s what I said, wasn’t it?”

“Just for us?” Right was looking around with her mouth hanging open. “All this room _just_ for _us?_ ”

Her sister leaned against her with an equally stunned expression. “How many humans normally use this room at a time?”

He frowned. _Was that a trick question?_ “Uh… one? Maybe two, if they’re a couple.”

With light smiles, they nodded appreciatively. “You and the other Barrigas must be very high-ranking to have a _spare room_ just lying around,” Right said.

Left reached around to give her sister a side-hug.”And to let _us_ use it… that’s such an honour.”

Lars began to correct them, but then decided just to let it go. It wouldn’t hurt anyone for them to feel special and pampered for once. “Yeah, sure. Have fun.”

“Oh, we will!” Right chirped, and Left slapped her hand over her wide, giggling grin.

His face heated, and he chuckled despite the twist of envy inside him. Just as he was reaching for the doorknob an unpleasant thought suddenly smacked him right upside the head, and before the Twins could take another step into the room, he grabbed one of them by the shoulder. “Hey, wait.”

They glanced at each other, then to Rhodonite---she was distracted by the air conditioner, poking at the grill---then, finally to him. They both said “Yes, Lars?” around the same time, though Left caught herself before addressing him as ‘Captain’, lagging a beat behind her sister.

“You, um…” Scratching his temple, he found he couldn’t quite look them in the eye. The elbow was as close as he could get. “I can’t believe I’m actually saying this, but, uh… When you’re… doing this…” With a sigh, he looked up to the water-stained ceiling. “Are you guys… y’know… safe?”

“Well, yes,” Right said, one eyebrow raised.

Her sister tested the handle. “The door has a lock, doesn’t it?”

“No, I mean…” He drew a breath to finish that sentence, and then had a sudden flashback to the time his well-meaning mother sat him down and showed him how to roll a condom over the zucchini she later used in dinner---and he decided then and there that there was no way in holy _Hell_ he was going to start explaining birth control to aliens, even if they were his friends. “Never mind. Have fun.” On his way out, he muttered “Just change the sheets once you’re done, okay?”

They waved him off with “Of course!” and “Thank you!”, but the moment he was out the door Left slammed it shut, her sister flipping the lock.

“Oh thank the stars, I thought he’d never leave!”

“Neither did I!”

Their eyes met, and they giggled again. It took a few to-and-fro footfalls, but they turned themselves around; hand-in-hand and cheek-to-cheek, they faced their lover.

“…Rhodonite?”

She seemed rooted to the spot, her back arched in a painful-looking curve and her thighs tensed. Seeing Rhodonite look agitated was pretty much par for the course, but this time there was something about her shaking hands, her bugging eyes, that was far beyond her usual sheen of anxiety. Dark and unbidden, it spilled into the room, pulling a pall of hesitation on them all.

Right sucked her teeth. “Rhodonite? What is it?”

“Lars said this room is safe,” Left ventured. “You don’t have to worry.”

“It’s not that.” When she finally moved, it looked mechanical, like a doll with gears in her neck. “I…” Her throat pulsed as she swallowed. “I didn’t know there’d be a **mirror** in here.”

For the first time in almost half a millennium, Left tried to walk before Right. Luckily they caught themselves before tripping, and shambled up to her only a little out of sync with each other. They came to rest just behind her, each tucking her chin over a different shoulder.

“Oh my stars.”

Thin and glassy, the mirror stared back at them, and almost by reflex, Rhodonite reached down and grabbed their hands, her sweat palpable even through her gloves. Their forms weren’t new to any of them---they’d all seen their shadows, their dim silhouettes in the windows of the Sun Incinerator---but an actual reflection was new, so novel and startling they all took half a step back.

Right’s small voice was the one to break the silence. “A room with a bed, a carpet, two windows, _and_ a mirror?” she marveled. “Lars must be incredibly wealthy!”

Left nuzzled into her lover’s shoulder. “He just always seemed like one of us---I had no idea he was so high-class!”

Right turned from the mirror, about to mention how odd it was to see herself with what appeared to be a _left_ arm for once, but she stopped when she heard a muffled noise from the back of Rhodonite’s mouth, something like a swallowed whimper.

“Rhodonite?” she said quietly, squeezing her hand, “Is something wrong?”

Her voice seemed shriveled. “Just… _look_ at me.”

They both moved their heads closer to hers, cheeks against her curls. “We are.”

“And we like what we see.”

Slowly, Rhodonite ran her hands over her hips. “I’m **huge.** ”

“Yes! We love that about you!”

“You’re so big and curvy…” Extricating her hand from Rhodonite’s grip was tricky, but once she managed it, Left rubbed the spot those wide palms had been a moment ago. “Look at these hips.” Her pinky finger edged down and brushed her bare thigh. “Amazing. They just _pop_ when you walk.”

Right grinned and cupped her palm under the Ruby. “I love that you always have your belly peeking out of your uniform. It’s soft and---”

But she had to stop when Rhodonite shivered below her. Though the little puff of flesh in her hand pulled away, Right just dug her fingers in deeper, her jaw setting.

“No! Don’t do that! Don’t suck it in!”

“I’m---I’m not---”

“Yes you are!”

Left sighed, eyes closing, her hand trailing up to meet her sister’s. “Please, lover. Keep yourself the way you are.”

Her sister dipped her head and ghosted her lips over Rhodonite’s shoulder. “Don’t change for us.”

With her tongue running around her teeth, Rhodonite squeezed her legs together. She wanted to say something about how she wasn’t changing, not really, since it didn’t involve shapeshifting… but she conceded to their murmured requests, and loosened the knot deep in her core. She relaxed even further when both her cheeks were wetted with gentle kisses, two hot hands touching her belly with love and admiration, and for a moment Rhodonite felt stronger than anything that damned mirror could throw back at her.

She lightly touched the surface, and despite herself, stuck her tongue out at her reflection.

“That’s the spirit!” Left said, beaming.

“Well… I try,” she said doubtfully, ignoring every plea her mind was shrieking at her to suck her pudgy belly away from the Rutiles’ hands. “I still think I look---”

“Stop right there.”

She did.

“Now,” Right commanded with her hand still digging into the plushness, “Say one thing you like about your appearance.”

Rhodonite blanched. “I… I can’t---”

“Yes you can,” Left chimed in. Her eyes glistened in the reflection. “And we’re not letting you go until you do.”

With a wistful titter, Rhodonite rolled her eyes and then stared at the mirror. “Okay, okay, fine.” She crossed her arms, the smaller over the larger, and then gave the three of them a once-over. “Um. My boobs look kind of nice.”

“Mmm.” Left kissed Rhodonite’s neck, just above her collar. “They certainly do.”

“You did a good job,” Right said as she lifted her hand to cup one of the full, heavy breasts.

Rhodonite’s expression was brightening. “Thank you! And… um… I have a nice complexion!”

“There you go.”

She raised her larger hands and cradled their faces, gently guiding them closer. “And my reflection looks so much better with you two in it.”

Right snickered and pumped her half of their shared pelvis up against Rhodonite’s ass. “You know… the mirror is nice, but right now I’m more interested in the bed.”

Her twin beamed. “I was just about to say that!”

Without breaking the embrace, Rhodonite turned around and placed her hands in theirs, the top ones on their shoulders. All four of her eyes were shining. “That’s a wonderful idea.”

After kissing their knuckles, Rhodonite gracefully pulled away and made her way to the bed. She paused, grinning as she heard them approach her from behind; with a delicate pinch, she tugged the comforter off and then peeled the sheets away, too. The musty smell didn’t bother her---in fact, it seemed somehow cozy. It had been a long, long time since she---or, rather, her counterparts---had felt a soft mattress under their shoulders.

“Hmm… nice springs,” she said as she sat down, then held her hands up in invitation. “Care to try it out?”

Her whole face heated when they ran up to her eagerly. She shuffled back on the mattress, helping them up, and tried not to laugh when the Twins wobbled, clearly startled. Grabbing their waist with her thicker hands, she said “Careful, my dears! It’s bouncier than you’d think.”

Left jutted her elbow out to try to find her balance, and bonked against her sister. She grabbed Rhodonite’s hand in a fumble. “What th---I thought it would be solid!”

Right blurted “It feels like one giant breast!” and Rhodonite couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“You first-time bed users are so cute!” she teased as she reached up and pinched their cheeks with slim fingers. Her thick fists kept them from falling, and it kicked up a sense of pride, of protection, of something close to fearlessness. She couldn’t remember the last time the deep well of worry inside her had emptied. “You know, that’s the clumsiest I’ve ever seen you two.”

“Oh, stop,” Left mumbled, but she was grinning. Their hands parted. It took a few more tries, but they eventually came to a tottering stop, sitting on their heels and hands folded in their lap.

After a moment of silence, just staring at each other, Rhodonite touched between their knees, and Left gulped. “Um… so how do we start?”


	2. One At A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Don't be afraid to dig in..._

With a timid smile, Rhodonite tugged their wrists and leaned back. “Come here.”

After giving her forehead little mismatched kisses, the Twins settled above her, awkwardly straddling her waist. They asked “Are you comfortable?” and “Is this okay?” more or less at the same time.

Rhodonite chuckled as she stared up at them. “Yes, and yes. It’s wonderful.” She loved everything about this---the warmth of their palms, their thighs, and especially the heat where their bodies met. There was something else, too, though she didn’t dare bring it up: now that they were so close, the air between them was lightly scented with the smokiness of their arousal. Rhodonite could feel it through their thin uniform. It was like mahogany with glitters of gold.

She was snapped out of her reverie when Right smoothed the creases out of her now-wrinkled ruffle, and then bent down to peck the shoulder below. Left was a bit more hesitant, but her feather-light touches became more bold as she let her fingers wander. With light tickles tracing from the crook of her lover’s neck and on downward, she gingerly touched the setting of her gem.

Flushing, she inched her fingertip along the surface. “You’re so polished.”

“Oh, _yes,_ ” her twin murmured as she thumbed the facets of her Ruby. “Even your inclusions are beautiful.”

In any other context that would have stung---but coming from _them_ it was no insult. The words almost felt like a caress. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

They let their palms come to rest upon her gems and glanced at each other. Rhodonite wasn’t sure if they could communicate telepathically, but their sudden, wicked grins sure made it seem so. Blinking, she propped herself on her elbows and clutched their thighs with her smaller hands. “What? What is it?”

Right gave Left a wink. “Shall I?”

She nodded with a knowing smirk. “Of course!”

“Are you sure?”

“Please, go ahead. I insist.”

There was something devilish in her eyes when she turned from her twin to her lover. “You know, Rhodonite, there’s something we’ve always wanted to try…”  
And before she could even think of responding to that, Right dipped her head down and gave her Pearl a flickering little lick.

Rhodonite wheezed.

“Just like that,” Right whispered, and her twin shuffled around to get lower.

The raw vulnerability of having her gem licked was still crashing down on her, and Rhodonite squirmed; she left a gentle hand on her thigh, and clenched for just a moment before she felt another tongue---somehow so different from the first---washing over her Ruby. Consciousness bobbed farther back in her head and her hips jolted up off the mattress. Her voice was in knots, tight and constricted and glorious.

“Here we go!” came a cheery voice from above her, then…

“Down again.”

She tried to think---honestly, she did---but everything just fell into fragments as she felt hot, wet stripes laving all over her gems. Beads of sweat were forming on her neck, dripping as she trembled, and everything became close and wet and sticky as it clung to her skin. “ _Please!_ ”

Then, oh stars… they started sucking. There was a mouth on her setting, another rimming around her facets, and she shuddered below them until she couldn’t bear it any longer. Whining and wailing, Rhodonite slapped her hands on their foreheads and pushed them off. _“Enough!!”_

“Wh…” Right wiped her mouth and glanced at her sister. “Was that… not okay?”

“Did you not like that?”

She let an arm flop over her face as she drew in a very weak breath. “I…. can’t… remember… my… own… _name.”_

“…We’re not sure if that answered the question.”

“Good. Very good,” she said with a fragile laugh. “A little too good!” She tried to sit up, but only managed it halfway, and when the Twins saw her smile, it was happily returned. Her eyes were sparkling. “Now where did you two little hussies learn to do that?”

They both flushed and wound their arms around each other. “Um. We just thought…”

“We’re not ‘hussies’,” Right added hurriedly, clearly unfamiliar with pillow talk. “It’s just that our own gem, uh…”

“…It’s really sensitive,” Left finished.

“Oh?” Rhodonite came as close as she could to looking mischievous, and brought her thumb to her mouth. After giving it a lick, she placed it right where their gem branched, and grinned when she felt their thighs clasp against her wide hips. “So… your gem is touchy.” She quickly ran her thumb from ridge to ridge and swirled in the middle. “Does this feel nice?”

“Oh _yes,_ ” Left sighed as her head slumped. Her sister tried to speak, but couldn’t do much more than moan.

Rhodonite sat upright and put her hands on the backs of their heads; as softly as she could, she pulled them closer, and when they were a hair’s-breadth away she dismissed her outfit. Beneath her hands, she felt their uniforms sparkle away as well, and that heat where they touched began to steam.

Her nostrils flaring, Rhodonite took it all in, reveling in how her senses were mingling---she could _see_ the gilded, smoky scent of their excitement---and it wasn’t until she felt the sheets against her skin that she realized she’d reclined, pulling the Twins with her. Their bodies fit together---breast to breast, belly to belly, gem to gem---in a lovely lopsided way, and for a split-second Rhodonite felt like she’d set the whole room on fire.

Slowly, achingly, they began to move further down her body, and she keened when she felt their thick pubic hair on her thigh, then her knee, then her shin, leaving warmth and wetness in its wake. When she peeked down at them, she felt a surge of both joy and nervousness swell inside her chest; they’d settled right between her thighs, and they were both staring at her sex with faces full of amazement.

Rhodonite let out a gust of air when she felt herself clench, a small droplet leaking out.

Left chewed her lip. Her eyelashes fluttered as she timidly stroked the silver-streaked pubic hair. “Oh, Rhodonite. It’s _wonderful_ ,” she said so softly with stars in her eyes.

Right hummed in agreement; she delicately ran her thumb between the lips, and her breath hitched as she stared. She looked up at her lover. “It looks, um… complicated.”

Rhodonite had to suck on her teeth to keep the squeal of desperation from leaking out. Gads, those _fingers!_ “It’s n-not really,” she began with a wavering voice. She was going to say something else, but that’s when Right’s finger brushed over her hood and she groaned, her eyes screwed tight. Had the air gotten cooler or hotter? Where had this bloom of sweat come from?

One eye opened just in time to catch them share a nervous look. “How are we going to do this?” Right asked her twin. “There’s two of us and only one of…”

“We’ll take turns.”

She immediately brightened. “Good idea! I’ll go first.”

Left scowled. “But it was MY idea.”

Ignoring the grumble, Right leaned down so that she was an inch away, and for the first time in her life she wished she had a nose. She opened her mouth and inhaled deeply; she was so near that the air between them had a deep, rich taste, which was as close as she could come to pulling in the scent. It filled her with her such joy she could barely speak. “Oh, Rhodonite, _lover._ ”

Rhodonite’s vision was blurring. The soaked, panting gasps against her pussy were starting to push her up and over whatever ledge she’d secured for herself. “G-go ahead,” she said thinly, her eyelids sliding closed.

Right had been hesitating, gazing at the wet little ruffles; she glanced up, her open mouth just a few inches away. “So, um, I just lick it?”

Rhodonite bit her lip. “Tha… that’s a good place to start.”

She leaned closer and let her lips brush over those damp curls; opening and closing her mouth, she dumbly felt around for a moment before sticking her tongue out, leaving a scalding-hot swipe from the bottom to the top. Rhodonite’s legs twitched, and Right grinned. After a few more up-and-down slurps, she pulled the labia into her mouth then let them out with a ‘pop’. “Mm. Was that nice?”

Rhodonite slapped her palm down on Right’s head and dug her nails into her hair. “ _Please,_ Righty,” she hissed.

Her laugh was muffled as she was pushed in closer, and after a few more tentative licks, she gently reached up and pushed Rhodonite’s hand off her head. “It’s easier for me if you don’t steer.”

“Of course! Sorry, sorry.”

Left had her cheek resting against Rhodonite’s thigh and a strange look on her face as she watched her sister nuzzling her head back and forth. Though her eyes would occasionally flit up when Rhodonite squeaked, she was mostly focused on the main event. Her warm palm left her lover’s leg, and she poked her sister’s temple. “What does it taste like?”

Right’s answer was simple: she turned around and kissed her.

“Oh!” They bumped foreheads and giggled, Left’s face turning a much darker red. “That’s even nicer than I thought it would be!”

Right kissed her again, this time with her mouth slightly open, then moved back to the lovely treat just in front of her. As the soft, wet lips moved in and out of her mouth, she bumped her empty shoulder against her twin’s, and murmured “Give me a hand.”

Though she was frowning with impatience, Left dutifully slipped her arm out from under Rhodonite’s thigh and carefully thumbed the labia apart, giving them both a _much_ better view. Right hesitated, and when she lifted her hand, it was trembling slightly. She slowly inched her middle finger inside, twisting her wrist, her eyes widening every time she felt the slick walls tug against her. “Am I doing this right?”

Staring up at the ceiling, Rhodonite smiled and squeezed them with her thighs. “Like this,” she said, and made a ‘come-hither’ motion. “Palm up, and don’t be afraid to really dig in there.” Then she laughed, startled by how lewd she’d somehow become. Time was she couldn’t even say ‘Cummingtonite’ without giggling, and look at her now! “Try it with two fingers!”

Right pulled back and spent a minute rubbing the wetness between her index and thumb; then she did as instructed, and when she was as deep as she could get, she curled her fingers up. Whatever she’d touched was frilly and spongy, and it made Rhodonite leap right off the mattress, her spine curving back and her legs shaking. Blushing, Right pushed her face back down, her own soaked palm on her chin, and nibbled on Rhodonite’s clit with her tongue darting around her teeth. The sound Rhodonite let out was full and thin at the same time, hot and pulled out like a strand of honey, and it ended with a whimper. Right puckered her lips and sucked, the tremor shivering down her belly.

“Oh by the _Diamonds_ ,” Rhodonite cussed, and her thighs jumped like live wires.

For a few lovely moments the room was filled with the soft sounds of lapping and suckling, sweat dripping and flesh whispering over flesh, not to mention the pitiful squeaks that Rhodonite tried to muffle with her palm. _Surprisingly good for a beginner,_ she thought as her toes curled, but she couldn’t figure out how to say it out loud. _Would she think it’s condescending? Would she take it as an insult??_

Her train of thought, plowing as usual right towards anxiety, started chugging on faster when Left reached over and jabbed her sister’s shoulder. “Hey. It’s my turn.”

The spell wasn’t broken; Right just ground her face deeper.

Thinning her lips, Left waited until Rhodonite was between yelps, and again said, a bit more firmly this time: “It’s my turn!”

Right glared at her through the curls. “ _Mmmph!_ ”

“Come on! It’s MY turn!” She slapped her twin’s cheek. “Stop being a brat!”

Right pulled back with a lewd smacking sound, staring daggers, but Rhodonite inadvertently ended the argument before it could even begin. She gasped, feeling her inner walls pulse, and… the Twins eked out sounds of surprise when, right in front of them, her tentacle slipped out.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry,” Rhodonite mumbled through the knuckles she’d stuffed in her mouth. Her tentacle was already squirming back and forth between the Twins’ faces, lightly brushing against their cheeks, and she wanted to poof from mortification. “I-I told you, it has a mind of its own, I just got excited---”

But her words pinched out when she felt a hot hand wrap around it. Oh stars, there was even a thumb brushing over the ridges.

“This is perfect!” Left said, licking her lips.

Right grinned as she watched it wriggle around in her sister’s grip. “It’s more than perfect!”

“Now we can both try at the same time!”

Before Rhodonite could ask what they meant by that, her whole body was struck by a searing-hot blaze, the likes of which she didn’t even know she could experience---even having her gems licked wasn’t as intense as this! When her head came stuttering off the pillow, she looked down, and her jaw dropped.  
Her cock was inside Right’s mouth, and Left had finally taken her turn down below. Wet and hot, lips and tongues… it felt like riding the very edge of an event horizon.

She whined deep in her throat, all hot and raw, and the first thin, fine orgasm shivered through her. She had no idea she could come from just _looking_ , but then again, she’d never seen anything like this before.

Rhodonite bit her finger. _No one has. No one in the universe has._

The Twins were deep at work, their empty shoulders interlocked; Left had her face buried in her pussy, and Right was bobbing on her shaft. _Explosions._ Something was up against her, a hot palm and fluttering fingers---she could feel light fondling along the underside of her thigh, fumbling from her knees to her cheeks and back again. Her eyes closed, and it was like a lightning storm in her brain---her synesthesia was shooting with white flashes, purple afterglows, soft pale yellow caresses all running up and down. It was like fireworks, and she let out a throaty moan.

Right took a huge gulp and then pushed down, taking nearly the whole shaft into her throat; she was lying on top of her sister, who just sunk further in, moaning tearily. Rhodonite squirmed, and the mattress started squeaking as the Twins ground against it. She was _throbbing._ When the thin walls of her tentacle began to pulse, Right pulled off and gazed up at her lover with the side of her face pressed against her leg. “Rhodonite?”

She halfway to madness, but managed a feeble “Y-yess?”

“May we get on top of you?”

“We want, um…” Right kissed the tip of her tentacle, and laughed when it flicked back and forth under her lips. She grabbed it, then looked up. “Could you put this inside us?”

Rhodonite stared at them for almost a full minute before she could talk again. “You… want… me to _penetrate_ you?”

“Please?”

“But you said…” She trailed off, remembering the shy, virginal way they’d told her just a few nights ago how nervous they were, how inexperienced. She just couldn’t forget how startled they’d been when her tentacle had made its first appearance---‘It looks a little bigger than beginner-sized’ had been the exact phrasing. Had they really changed their minds so quickly? “I, uh…”

“And you don’t have to shapeshift it smaller,” Right said, still blushing.

Left nodded. “We can take it.”

“After all, you’ve already torn our veil!”

“Why not try this, too?”

And then, in unison: _“But only if you want to.”_

Rhodonite pulled her lips between her teeth and, after chewing a minute, let her smile loose. Damn, they were adorable. “I. Um. I’m not going to last long,” she said sheepishly.

Left smiled, lowering her eyes, then lifted the hand she’d had tucked under their bodies. It was soaked, and it wasn’t until she said “Neither will we” that Rhodonite realized the pumping of their hips had been against their fingers, not the mattress. She gasped. Just going down on her got them so hot and bothered that Left had started masturbating!

Everything around her seemed to close in, huffing and pulsating, but Rhodonite managed a quick huff of breath when she saw Right bring a hand up to pick a curly hair out of her teeth. Somehow, that eased the turmoil inside her, and she touched both of them, fingertips on cheeks, her eyelids blinking rapidly. “Okay,” she said shyly, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter---and the whole fic really---was based on a doodle I did awhile ago. (See [HERE!](https://twitter.com/susiebeeca/status/1073812668065214464) )
> 
> Since then I've had some fun imagining how exactly these three would navigate sex :D


	3. All Tangled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ride 'em, cowgirls!_

The headboard hit the wall when the Twins jumped forward to meet her; they threw their arms around her in a crushing hug, and for a few moments they just stayed like that, the sweat cooling on their backs but warming on their chests. The scent of sex lingered around them, and one by one, they all breathed it in.

It was so nice---soft and warm and loving, their gems aglow. As much as she wanted to cherish that embrace, Rhodonite eventually had to shift so that her stem wasn’t pinched against her leg.

“Is it okay like this?” Right mumbled against her ear. Left kissed her just by her jawline and whispered “We can move if you’d like.”

How strange. She wasn’t usually ticklish, but the way their lips fluttered over her skin made her squirm. With a giggle, Rhodonite ran her fingers through their hair and eased them back so they were eye-to-eye. “No, I think it’d be best if you were on top. You can control the, uh, speed. And depth…”

Her voice petered out when she caught the look that shot from one Twin to the other. Their eyes were glittering, and this time she was _sure_ they were communicating on some other level.

Her throat tight and dry, she watched---and felt---her stem curling and uncurling by Left’s thigh. “Um, Twins? Is there something you want to tell me?”

Another quick peck soothed her frayed nerves, and Left smiled softly as she brushed her fingertips over the little line of fluid Rhodonite’s member had left on her leg. “Don’t you worry, now. It’s nothing.”

“Nothing serious,” her sister said, her palm on their gem. “We’re just a little nervous.”

Left placed her hand over her twin’s. “It’s what you might call a ‘good scared’.”

Right fumbled a kiss against her, aiming for her cheek but landing on her nose instead, and Rhodonite swallowed so deeply she almost choked. “I’m not feeling too brave myself.” She looked away to the hand that was idly fingering the fluff around Right’s hairline. “‘A _good_ scared’,” she repeated as she let it sink in. Then, finally, she smiled again. “I like the sound of that.”

As Right leaned into her hand, Left carefully palmed her tentacle and watched, wide-eyed, as it wriggled around between her fingers. “Um. How are we supposed to get it inside when it won’t keep still?”

Rhodonite chortled. She was somehow mortified and proud and timid all at once---Diamonds knew she wasn’t used to being the one in charge! “Don’t worry! It’ll know what to do.”

That elicited little snickers from both of them. “You make it sound like it’s sentient!”

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” she said wryly.

Their stares were almost as shaky as their legs---so she pushed a curl off her forehead and grabbed their skinny hips, caressing them with her thumbs. After bracing herself, Rhodonite said in a voice as calm and reassuring as she could, “Don’t worry, my dears. I’ve got you.”

It took a few back-and-forth shimmies, but they got themselves into position. Left gently touched her stump against her sister’s and giggled. “What do we do?”

“Just ease yourselves on down. Hold my shoulders.” When they complied, Rhodonite reached between their legs and very tenderly spread their labia. Last thing she’d want would be to bruise them. With her one remaining free hand, she guided the tip of her tentacle to their sex---and, sure enough, once it felt what it had been searching for, it snapped from half-coiled to straight. She beamed up at them. “See?”

They froze. The hands on her shoulders were steady, but their arms were shaking; the glow emanating from their gem shone with a band of light that shot in sharp lines from Left to Right before pooling in the middle, and they nervously exhaled.

Rhodonite’s toes curled, but she somehow kept her hands still; she stared up at the Twins, trying not to lick the salty sweat from her lips. She felt them clench, and they turned to each other, eyes closed and foreheads touching.

Then they spoke in that secret language, just above a whisper. Her belly blossomed with warmth at the one word she recognized---it meant ‘beautiful’.

“…Twins?”

Right dug her fingernails into Rhodonite’s skin, but relaxed when Left kissed her cheek. They watched, mesmerized, as Rhodonite’s tentacle emitted a soft rosy glow; the tip inched up, and Rhodonite pulled her hand back.

“Ready when you are,” she said unsteadily.

Left was biting her knuckles, so Right spoke without her: “Okay… here we go.”

“Here we go,” Rhodonite echoed. Her hands moved to their waist, and she sucked the air in through the little gap in the front of her teeth.

Their slender thighs squeezed her as muscles flexed, and bit by bit, they maneuvered themselves on downwards. Her stem stayed in place just long enough to broach their entrance, but once it felt the wetness inside them, it went right back to squirming.

The Twins gasped. Left let out a half-curse and leaned against her sister, who was staring up at the ceiling with a lip in her mouth. Their gem flashed that light again, but once it had passed, so did the quaking in their legs. “Oh my _stars_ ,” they hissed out together as they clung to her.

Rhodonite was glad for the moment’s reprieve; once she’d felt that hot lick of sweet skin all around her stem, she’d almost lost control. “S-so. How are you d-doing?” she stuttered. Half her eyes were already rolled up in their sockets; she knew she’d lose it if she looked down at where their vulva was kissing her shaft. Still shining with that faint light, her cock made their labia almost translucent. _Such a pretty pink._

Left was trying to catch a breath she didn’t even need, and it whistled in her throat with every in and out. Right slid her palm from Rhodonite’s shoulder to just above her breast and gave her a shaky smile. “ _Oh,_ lover. I feel full.”

Left bobbed her head. “It’s nice,” she hissed. “ _So_ nice.”

“A little stretched. But it’s... it’s…”

Rhodonite reached back and gave their ass a squeeze, and all three laughed, albeit at very different timbres. “It’s amazing,” she finished, and giggled again when they nearly bonked their heads together in a rush to kiss her lips.

“I think we’re ready,” Left said, her face glowing. The flush on Right’s cheeks matched perfectly. “We’re going to start moving, okay?”

“Fine by me!”

Her cunt clenched a few times before she managed to steady herself, and then she started to help them lower onto her length. Her fingernails were short and stubby from too much biting, but she knew she was already leaving scratch-marks on their skin; it was a pleasure so hot, so blistering that she had trouble thinking clearly. It wasn’t until they’d settled down atop her that she could breathe again, and even then it was strained.

The Twins moaned. Their eyes were closed, their mouths open. Rhodonite looked down to where their pubic hair was meshing with hers and let out a sigh of delight.  
Bracing their knees against the mattress, they pressed their palms against her arms for leverage, and… inch by inch, slowly but surely, they began to bounce.

For the first time in a century, Right actually swore. “Oh fuck, oh _fuck!_ ”

“I didn’t… I…” Left’s eyelids were flickering. “I didn’t know it could be like thi-i-i-isss!”

Rhodonite’s heels slammed into the baseboard and her head jerked back, baring her neck. Her teeth were grinding together as sweat stung at her eyes, beading on her lashes. Stars, she was _inside_ them; she could feel their sex tugging on every twist, every edge of her stem. Rhodonite laughed with unrestrained delight as she watched her lovers move above her, their faces deep maroon and their tiny breasts flicking with sweat as they danced.

Their palms met and their fingers laced together. The Twins were staring down at her with their faces painted with vulnerability.

“How is it?” Right asked, followed by Left’s “Is this nice for you?”

“Of course. Of course!” Her fingers ran down their legs and up again to cup their ass. “I can’t---there aren’t _words_ \---”

She spluttered as the heat under her gems swelled. This was so much better than her hand, so different than the lovemaking of her unfused components. It was a fresh new memory she knew she’d cherish forever.

The bucking of their hips slowed, and Rhodonite tried not to whine; she watched them kiss each other, and her tentacle---impatient as ever---began to spiral around inside them. Digging her nails into her palms had helped keep her quiet, but when the sensitive little nodes swelled along her ridge, she couldn’t help but choke out a tiny _“Please!”_

Panting quietly, Right broke away and wiped the line of drool from her lips. The smirk she flashed to her twin made Rhodonite shiver. “Tell me, sister dear,” she began with a naughty lilt in her voice, “Do you think our lover is enjoying herself?”

She rolled her eyes but didn’t lose her smile. “Well _yes_ , I do think she is. I also think you’re being a brat.”

She flashed her teeth. “I want to try something.”

A rope of muscle popped up atop Right’s thigh as she leaned backwards; before Rhodonite could ask her what she was doing, she felt a rough, spindly finger toying around her pussy. Left bumbled around blindly for a moment before Rhodonite reached behind her and took her by the wrist.

“You’re close, sweetie,” she cooed as she guided her lover’s hand right up--- _right_ there---to where her lips parted. The sound that caught in her throat felt like a sob when she felt the penetration, slick and slow and loving. “You’re doing so well.”

“I’m not hurting you?”

“Not in the slightest.”

She held them tight, and felt something weird and deep bloom in her chest. It was new but somehow familiar; it felt like the billow of joy that had washed over her the first time Ruby and Pearl fused, the first time she’d opened her eyes as a new being.

Left moaned, and Right dug in, and for Rhodonite, it just clicked inside her. Fusion was one thing, but this was a different kind of love---something she could feel bleeding into her soul.

Her Pearl began to shine, and, unbidden, a projection shone on the ceiling above them.

Rhodonite yelped in embarrassment, but when she saw the looks on their faces as they watched, she decided not to dim her lights. The images were rough and fluttering, blurred from pleasure, but there was no denying what they were---a weird mash-up of all her happier memories, from Ruby and Pearl’s first encounter to when she’d found the Twins hidden underground. She knew the Twins didn’t have melded senses like hers, but somehow her Pearl-projection beamed her synesthesia throughout the room, flooding them with the warm-smelling pinks and reds and glitters of pleasure.

Their lively dark eyes lit up with stars.

“Rhodonite…”

“…Is that what you see all the time?”

She chuckled. Her whole face was just boiling with a shy heat. “Um. N-no. Well, sometimes,” she corrected herself. “But those sparkles… it’s just when I’m with you.”  
She moaned again when Right withdrew her fingers, and the projection sputtered out. Her pelvis jutting up like a jackhammer, she watched, entranced, as Right licked the wetness off her hand. She let out a startled laugh when her sister grabbed her wrist. “I’m going to need a bit of that.”

“Oh jeez…” Rhodonite’s vision was fogging, but she could see Left lick her twin’s fingers as clear as day. “I, I’m close!”

“So are we!”

Her thick Ruby hands grasped their hips in an iron-clad grip. “You better hang on!” she warned as she tossed her head back. The base of her stem was starting to flare inside them, and though she heard their startled gasps, there was nothing she could do to stop it. “Just… j-just…” With one final thrust, one sharp pivot, Rhodonite shrieked through her teeth as two different orgasms juddered around inside her, vibrating off each other and washing through her body like scalding knives of pleasure. Her ears were ringing, but she still heard the sweet, asymmetric screams from above her, still felt the Twins’ shared pussy jolt once, twice, three times, then four and five and over and over, and before she knew it she was blinking silver stars out of her vision with two hot, sweaty heads resting on her chest.  
For a few lovely moments, the room spun; as it regained its balance, Rhodonite could feel her mind inching back to the surface, half of it still snagged in that cloud of bliss. She recovered with a sharp, short laugh when she felt lips on her nipple. She found her voice again when she felt teeth.

“No, Lefty, no!” she giggled, tugging Left’s head away. “Please, I’m too sensitive for that!”

But she needn’t have worried; Left’s eyelids were already puffing with exhaustion, and she just barely managed to roll her head to the side before falling into a deep, lip-smacking sleep.

“I told you she never lasts long,” Right murmured with a light smile. She was running her hand along Rhodonite’s ribs, but paused when their fingers brushed.

Their eyes met.

“Are you okay?” Rhodonite whispered, and the first spike of anxiety inside her dulled a bit when she saw the sweet, genuine smile.

“More than okay,” Right replied. She squeezed her hand. “That was just… amazing.”

“I, uh… I lost count of my orgasms,” she said, a little abashed. “That was really something else.”

“Indeed.”

For a small stretch of time they lay there in a blissful silence, only shifting to pet or caress or kiss, but no words were spoken. For that brief period, no words were needed.

But, eventually, the little gremlin of worry that Rhodonite could never quite evict from her mind began to poke at her again… “Righty?”

“Mm?”

“Are you sure this was okay?”

She nodded. “More than sure.”

Rhodonite glanced down at Lefty’s sleeping, snoring form, and something suddenly occurred to her. “Wait! With her asleep, I… I’m stuck here!”

Right snorted. “ _You don’t say._ ”

“Oh, stars.” She put a hand over her mouth. “Righty, I’m sorry. I didn’t even think---”

Her laugh was light and airy. “Don’t you worry, lover. I’m just teasing you.”

But a shimmer of concern washed over her features, and she turned her head up to look at Rhodonite. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

She gulped, looking uncharacteristically shy. “Um…” she began, then glanced over to her sister. “Rhodonite… are we lovers now?”

She grinned. “You two are using my breasts as pillows. I think that cements it, don’t you?”

“That’s not what I meant.” She put her chin in her fist. “Is it official now? I mean… can we tell the others we’re, um, ‘together’ now?”

When her hand drifted through Right’s soaked, spiky hair, they both relaxed enough to share a sweet, intimate smile. “Of course. Of course we can, sweetie.”

Her eyelids drooped, and when she exhaled, her warm breath drifting over Rhodonite’s breast made her nipple pucker up. Giggling, Right pinched it a few times before nuzzling in closer. “I think I’ll just rest my eyes for moment.” Already half-asleep, she pressed a kiss against the swell of her breast. “That is, if you don’t mind.”

“You go ahead,” she purred.

Right shifted just a bit, and Rhodonite’s flaccid member finally slid out of them with an embarrassing squelch. Their entangled bodies were already so wet that the dribble of spend barely registered, not even when it trickled across her thigh and spilled onto the well-worn bedsheets.

Rhodonite gently stroked the Twin’s heads, just reveling in the strange, tranquil afterglow. The settings of her gems felt a little brittle after so much stimulation, and though her whole body felt like it had been wrenched through a prism, she wasn’t yet ready to sleep. Her thoughts were tumbling around like millstones.

She thought about the first time they’d made love---clumsy and raw and drunken.

She thought about how much flirting they’d done since then, how goofy and awkward and endearing it had been.

She thought about the wise smiles Fluorite had given them. She thought about Padpradscha’s little pinches and prods. She thoughts about the wistful, envious look on Lars’ face when he’d seen them together.

_Lovers._

It was real now, and she smiled, despite the flutter of anxiety in her belly.

_For the second AND third time, I’m in love,_ she thought to herself. Her cheeks were starting to hurt with how wide she was smiling. _And, for the first time, I don’t have a worry in the world!_

…But, as sudden as a supernova, the warmth fled from her gut, replaced by that familiar cold, clammy, agonizing dread.

_Wait a minute._

_**I came inside of them.** _

She gulped. _….That could be something to worry about._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA!!! I'm sorry for ending this one on a cliffhanger, but I just couldn't resist XD
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! It means the world to me :D

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be 1-2 more chapters, as well as a few illustrations. I just had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you had fun reading it, too! :D


End file.
